


Тысяча смертей и одна жизнь

by Rubin_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubin_Red/pseuds/Rubin_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на винцест-фест по заявке: "Когда Сэм падает в клетку, Дин прыгает следом. Ангелов запирает в их личном аду, а братьев выкидывает в их собственный. ХЭ обязателен".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча смертей и одна жизнь

Дин ни на минуту не задумывается о том, что будет, он просто прыгает в бездну, в зияющую тьмой дыру. Единственное, что звучит в голове – беспрерывное "Сэм. Сэм. Сэм…" Его будто что-то толкнуло в преисподнюю. Нечто, что не дало остаться и спокойно жить дальше. Долгий, бесконечный миг кажется, что ничего не происходит и он увяз в какой-то странной субстанции, где даже нельзя пошевелиться, нельзя дышать, увидеть хоть что-то или просто почувствовать. А потом его будто разрывает на мелкие кусочки, дробятся кости и он растворяется во тьме.  
Когда он открывает глаза, то чувствует себя, словно сшитым из лоскутков. Хотя может это всего лишь воспоминания о том, как его разрывало. Дин даже проводит рукой по лицу, ожидая найти там грубые неровные швы-шрамы. Но ничего подобного нет – гладкая кожа, легкая щетина. А потом он поднимает глаза… Пытается осмотреться, но ничего не получается. Дин понимает что он сделал и где находится. Теоритически, конечно. Потому что это место совершенно не похоже на то, где он провел много лет, когда-то так давно. Он пытается не паниковать, потому что вокруг только все та же вязкая тьма, которая, кажется, липнет влажными комками к коже.  
\- Сэм! – зовет Дин, но звук глушится, словно в обитой мягким поролоном комнате. Но Дин все равно продолжает звать. Через некоторое время горло дерет и выходит лишь жалкий хрип. Поэтому Дин просто выбирает направление и шагает вперед. Он должен найти Сэма. Не для того он сюда прыгнул, чтобы сидеть на месте.  
Дин ускоряет шаг и пытается понять, где он оказался. То есть понятно. Вроде бы… Но на Клетку это не похоже. Хотя откуда ему знать? Но тогда здесь должна быть теплая компания двух сбрендивших ангелов, не поделивших игрушки в огромной детской комнате под названием Земля. И Сэм. Конечно мелькает мысль, что Сэма он может не найти, но лучше об этом не думать, иначе… Иначе остается только остановиться и позволить Аду поглотить себя.  
Дин помнит другой Ад. Хотя разве он разный? Кто знает, на самом деле. Дин не такой уж и специалист в этом плане. В тот раз его пытали, резали, рвали на куски, потом вновь соединяли. И все начиналось снова. Раз за разом, раз за разом. Испытывая на прочность, терзая, омывая его же кровью. Сейчас ничего этого нет, но почему-то… страшней. Неизвестность хуже всего. И тогда Дин знал, что Сэм остался там, наверху, что он живет, дышит чистым воздухом, а не насыщенным серой и пеплом жаром. И Дин упрямо идет вперед. И продолжает хрипло звать брата.  
Время здесь течет по-другому. Дину кажется, что он уже целую вечность блуждает в темноте. И кажется, что вот-вот, он увидит свет, осталось лишь немного потерпеть. Но света нет, его здесь быть не может, разве что отблески адских костров. Но здесь не жарко, а невыносимо холодно, пальцы коченеют, язык примерзает к небу. Но он идет. Пока есть силы, пока ноги не примерзли к этой ватной тьме.

***

Сэм сидит на пожухлой траве, покрытой белой изморосью. Он иногда проводит ладонью, а иней даже не тает, потому что рука холодна как лед. Это странно, думает Сэм. Ведь по идее так не должно быть. Или он просто мертв? Хотя живым его тоже не назовешь.  
Вокруг на многие-многие мили лишь эта мертвая трава, пустынная земля, свинцовое небо, набухшее тучами, вот-вот прольющиеся дождем, который, касаясь земли, тут же превращается в крупинки льда. И больше ничего. Сэм не помнит, как он здесь оказался. Вот миг, как он берет верх над Люцифером, потом – окровавленное лицо Дина, сжавшееся на миг сердце от безысходности, и бездна, в которую он шагнул. А потом ничего. Совсем. Это и есть Клетка? Сэм оглядывается, но ни следа пребывания здесь кого-либо еще. Вероятно, именно здесь и предстоит провести вечность Сэму Винчестеру – сосуду Люцифера. "Наверное, - размышляет довольно отстраненно Сэм, - архангел будет вечность издеваться, и пожалуй, это место не самое страшное".  
Но у Сэма есть то, что неподвластно отобрать никому. Воспоминания. В которых есть Дин. Да, именно за это стоит держаться. Сэм поднимается и идет. Стоит сделать едва пару шагов как поднимается ветер, буквально сбивающий с ног.  
\- Нет! – кричит Сэм, не зная для кого. И упрямо идет вперед. Зачем он это делает? На этот вопрос у него нет ответа. Сэм просто чувствует, что нужно. В груди странное ощущение, его будто тянет куда-то, и это сильнее, нежели этот ветер. Сильнее всего.  
Вскоре Сэм не чувствует рук, а после, и ног, еще удается их переставлять шаг за шагом, шаг за шагом. Но они словно чужие и практически не чувствуются. Губы, словно спаялись. Глаза болят, и Сэм их закрывает, но поднять веки больше не получается. Но он идет, из последних сил. Потому что нужно, он так чувствует. А потом накрывает тьма. Хотелось бы считать ее спасительной, но это далеко не так. Там пусто, там нет ничего. И возможно это ничто его бы растворило, Сэм мог позволить это сделать. Но в груди теплеет и его тянет обратно.  
\- Дин, - произносит Сэм и просыпается на промерзлой земле, перед глазами покрытая изморосью сухая трава. Он поднимается и снова идет.

Проходит много времени, Сэм не может сказать сколько, потому что ему кажется, он умирал слишком много раз, чтобы отследить это неуместное здесь значение.  
\- А здесь ужасно противно, - раздается в стороне голос. Сэм оглядывается и видит полупрозрачное очертание человека, его контуры идут рябью, словно кто-то потревожил водную гладь, и отражение пришло в движение. От попыток сфокусировать взгляд начинают болеть глаза, поэтому Сэм отворачивается и идет дальше.  
\- Как невежливо, - обиженно говорит мужской голос, и со вздохом прибавляет: - Винчестеры.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - спрашивает Сэм, удивляясь тому, как странно звучит голос. Наверное он слишком долго молчал, а до этого – кричал. Голосовые связки будто покрылись инеем, как хрустящая под ногами трава.  
\- Ничего. Ну может немного развлечения! – радостно заканчивает голос. Он все время рядом, хотя шагов не слышно.  
\- Ты – демон?  
Хотя глупый вопрос. Кто здесь еще может быть?  
\- Я есть Бог, - вещает голос, но тут же скатывается в хихиканье. – Ты ведь знаешь, что находишься в Аду.  
\- Я ведь прыгал в Клетку. Разве это не она? – собственный голос понемногу приходит в норму.  
\- Ну да, я знаю эту эпическую битву Винчестеров с Люцифером, - снова хихикает призрачный собеседник. – Но все нарушилось, Люцифер со своим Михаилом теперь наслаждаются жизнью… или смертью. Не важно. А вас выбросило сюда. И это не Клетка, уж я бы об этом знал.  
\- Нас? – не вполне понимает Сэм.  
\- Ага.  
\- Кого нас?  
С замирающим сердцем Сэм твердит про себя: "Только не это. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…"  
\- Тебя и Дина.  
Сэм замирает, тело деревенеет. Он ведь обещал. Обещал, твою мать!  
\- Вы любите менять ход вещей. Мне это нравится. Здесь, знаешь ли, скучно. Сидишь здесь от начала времен и ждешь неизвестно чего, - размышляет демон. - Может, Судного Дня… Как думаешь, Сэм?  
\- Где мой брат? – резко разворачивается к нему Сэм. Очертания фигуры тают, размываются – остается смутное расплывчатое пятно, как клякса акварельной краски.  
\- Ну вот, - обиженно отзываются. – Я, может, поговорить хочу. Между прочим, здесь практически не бывает людей… ой, прости, душ.  
\- Я должен тебе посочувствовать? – злится Сэм.  
\- Не мешало бы.  
\- Отвечай, отродье!  
\- Ах, Дин. Где-то он точно есть, - фигура вдруг обретает плотность. Теперь перед Сэмом стоит Джессика, почти такая же, как он ее помнил, если не считать черных глаз. – Может там, а может не там.  
Сэм размахивается, чтобы размазать это довольное выражение лица. Ударить демона, посмевшего принять облик давно погибшей девушки. Рука проходит сквозь фигуру, даже не задержавшись.  
\- Фи, как невежливо! И вообще, Сэм, неужели ты думал, что я материальна? – кокетливо пожимает плечом "Джессика".  
Сэм снова засовывает руки в карманы и идет дальше, игнорируя демона.  
\- Ты не туда идешь. Тебе нужно в другую сторону.  
\- Да пошел ты, - тихо огрызается Сэм.  
\- Ну как знаешь. Дина так ты не найдешь.  
Когда Сэм оборачивается, то снова один в этой пустыне, демон исчез, словно его здесь и не было. Сэм выдыхает облако пара и зябко ежится. Что же ему делать? Демоны ведь врут! Дин наверняка вернулся к Лизе, как и обещал. Он не мог прыгнуть следом. Не мог! Ведь правда? А если… Господи… Он должен проверить. Даже если все сказанное демоном – ложь, у Сэма впереди целая вечность, чтобы это проверить. И далее Сэм уже шагает с удвоенной энергией. А когда умирает, то с улыбкой, потому что знает, что снова очнется и сможет идти вперед. К Дину. Или нет. Не важно. Но надежда – это все, что у него есть.  
Сэм пытался отсчитывать время, хотя бы промежутками бодрствования-жизни, но все равно сбился со счета. Весь его путь так и был устлан пожухлой травой, но в итоге он вышел из этой странной зоны. Это произошло резко. Вот он шел, поскальзываясь, и вдруг под ногами почувствовались острые мелкие камни. Сэм посмотрел вперед, теперь это была утрамбованная кем-то неведомым дорога, а позади… тоже оказалась дорога. Словно он шел по своей иллюзии. Нет, по своему личному Аду, поправил себя Сэм.

***

\- Сэм, - шепчет Дин. Губы пересохли и потрескались. Он слизал выступившую кровь. Пальцы почти не двигаются. Он и идет-то с трудом. Снова приближается момент падения в небытие. Вокруг слишком темно. Настолько, что Дину кажется – он ослеп. И бродит в неведомом мире наощупь, следуя лишь инстинкту. Иногда ему кажется, что он слышит смех Аластара, его шепот на ухо, такой интимный, издевательски нежный: "Ди-ин, Ди-ин, ты все равно сдашься. Зачем мучиться? Ты ведь не мученик. Нет, Дин. Ты – убийца". Дин оборачивается, пытается осмотреться, но это бесполезно – вокруг лишь тьма. Черт бы ее побрал! "Скучаешь по своему Сэмми, да? – снова слышится шепот. – Он тебя забыл. Ты ему больше не нужен. Но ты нужен мне, Дин". Дин мотает головой. Аластара здесь нет.  
\- Тебя, блядь, здесь нет! – кричит Дин и едва сам не глохнет от звука собственного голоса.  
\- Ну что ж ты так кричишь?  
Дин резко останавливается и оборачивается. Позади стоит он – главный палач Ада. Словно соткался из тьмы и стоит теперь, подсвеченный белым светом, льющимся из пустоты.  
\- Ты не он, - Дин стискивает кулаки.  
\- Он, не он. Какая разница, - усмехается демон. – Соскучился?  
\- Убирайся!  
\- Вот пытаешься вам помочь. И что получаешь взамен? – Демон начинает исчезать. – Наверное, ты не хочешь найти Сэма.  
\- Стой! – пытается ухватить его Дин, но пальцы проходят сквозь фигуру. – Где он?!  
\- Ищет тебя.  
Демон исчезает, а его смех еще отдается звоном в голове. Дин бессильно опускается на колени, чувствуя, как холод пробирается внутрь, как тьма заполняет его, опустошает.  
\- Сэм… - шепчет Дин, закрывая глаза.

Умирать не получается. Дин это понимает. Вернее, получается, но ненадолго. Вечная жизнь. Нахрен только она такая сдалась? Наверное, самое мучительное – бродить в пустоте в бесплодных поисках. Это глупо, потому что рано или поздно начинаешь понимать, что ты один здесь, а все остальное просто галлюцинации умирающего мозга.  
Но кому-то мало этого. И спустя бесконечное время Дин видит Сэма в пятне света. Тот лежит, свернувшись, поджав под себя ноги, обняв руками. Ветер лохматит его волосы, треплет оборванную одежду.  
\- Сэм! – кричит Дин, страшась, что это просто иллюзия. Сэм не реагирует, лишь сильнее сжимается. Дин бежит. Еще немного и он сможет понять, насколько все это реально. Осталось совсем немного, несколько шагов. Но Дин упирается в стену и тут же отшатывается, разглядывая свои ладони. Они обожжены, как будто он сунул их в костер. Боли почти нет. Да и не привыкать Винчестерам к боли. Она постоянный их спутник жизни, как верная подруга.  
Сэм не двигается. Лежит, словно сдался. "Нет, Сэм, только не сейчас. Вставай!" – думает Дин, мысленно взывая к брату. И Сэм поднимает голову, моргает несколько раз и поднимается. Чуть пошатываясь, он подходит поближе, его глаза распахиваются и он рывком достигает преграды. И точно также обжигается. Но все равно улыбается.  
\- Господи, - шепчет Дин. - Если это галлюцинация или происки демона, то… А плевать.  
Он прислоняется к невидимой, но ощутимой стене и сгорает с улыбкой на лице, как бы говоря брату, что все будет хорошо. И замечает, что Сэм точно также прильнул к стене, растворяясь во тьме.

Дин открывает глаза. Вокруг светло, но источника света не видно. Свет будто существует сам по себе. Дин тут же вспоминает и резко вскидывается. Сэм по-прежнему рядом. Он сидит и смотрит вперед, улыбается, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Дин подходит осторожно. Стена никуда не делась. От нее не идет жар, предупреждая о преграде. Нет. Ее можно только почувствовать, когда касаешься. Дин обжигает пальцы и опускается на пол, садясь как раз напротив Сэма. Они могут видеть друг друга. Но не могут поговорить или коснуться. Только смотреть. Они так и просидели вечность. Глаза в глаза. Словно заново изучая знакомые и родные черты. Дин видит как шевелятся губы Сэма. Он бы хотел слышать, что тот говорит, хотя и так понятно.

Дин вспоминает одну из прошлых жизней. Картинки яркие и живые, сохраненные в памяти помимо собственной воли. И во всех них Сэм. Одна из самых ярких – это когда вокруг зарево, обжигающий жар, а на руках Дина маленький сверток. На тот момент самое дорогое, что осталось от прежней жизни счастливой семьи. Потом отец слишком зацикливается на поиске и мести. И у Дина есть лишь Сэм. Забота о нем – самая главная и важная работа.  
Сэм растет быстро, задает кучу вопросов, большинство из которых глупые или дурацкие. Но Дин отвечает, объясняет. Воспитывает. Но потом Сэм становится все более замкнутым, вопросов больше не задает. Он отчуждается. Это больно. Но это ведь Сэм. А семья прежде всего.  
Одно из самых страшных воспоминаний – это когда Дин прижимает к себе Сэма, руки обжигает кровью, а глаза – слезами. Не уберег. Потерял. И он не жалеет, что продал душу дьяволу в обмен на жизнь брата. И сделал бы это снова. Вернее, уже сделал. Дин снова в Аду, добровольно шагнул во тьму. Только жаль, что Сэм тоже здесь.  
Есть и другие воспоминания. Они горько-сладкие. Дин не знает, когда это странное чувство появилось. В груди сжималось иногда, когда он смотрел на Сэма. И это была не братская любовь. Это было нечто более постыдное. Иногда случайные прикосновения обжигали, почти как эта преграда между ними сейчас. Как будто эта чертова стена была символом иной стены, что стояла между братьями с некоторых пор, заставляя держать дистанцию друг от друга.  
Дин прижимает ладонь к преграде, игнорируя боль. Скоро он снова сгорит. Но это стоит того. С другой стороны Сэм также прикладывает ладонь. Почти прикосновение. Такое невинное и многозначительное для них здесь и сейчас.

Дин открывает глаза. Первым делом он находит взглядом Сэма. Тот ведет себя странно. Мечется из стороны в сторону и явно что-то кричит. Дин подрывается и подбегает к преграде. Но вскоре понимает, что Сэм его не видит. Через какое-то время тот падает на пол, закрывая лицо руками. Дину кажется, что сейчас его сердце разорвется. Он ничего не может поделать. Лишь умереть в очередной раз.  
Вдруг Сэм оборачивается назад и резко встает. Дин сглатывает, когда к его брату подходит другой Дин. Он точь в точь как старший Винчестер, даже улыбка такая. Дин пытается найти отличия, но их нет. Словно клон шагнул из темноты к Сэму. Тот тоже неверяще смотрит.  
\- Не верь! – кричит Дин, но брат его не слышит. "Дин" протягивает руку и касается щеки Сэма, ведет пальцами по шее, плечу. Затем притягивает к себе и целует. Но Сэм вырывается, отступает, прижимает ладонь к своим губам и отрицательно качает головой. "Дин" смеется и наступает, швыряет Сэма с силой на стену. Тот сползает, растворяясь во тьме. А "Дин" меняется, приобретая черты Аластара и улыбается, подмигивает Дину, настоящему, за стеной.  
Дин бросается на стену, изо всех желая ее разрушить. Он с силой бьет кулаками, ногами, но ничего не происходит. Он лишь сгорает. Снова.

Дин открывает глаза. Он сначала не может понять, что случилось с преградой. А потом до него доходит. Он подползает поближе. Сэм сидит так близко – лишь руку протяни. Это обманчивое ощущение, конечно. Вся стена исписана. Руки Сэма испачканы кровью, от плеча до кистей рук – рваные раны. Вся стена пестрит красными буквами. И написано лишь одно слово: "Дин". Бесконечное количество раз. Сэм прижимается лбом к стене, а следом и Дин…

Дин открывает глаза. Все бесполезно. Это бесконечный круговорот. Так недолго и сойти с ума. А может уже? Господи… Здесь не знаешь с кем бороться. И каким бы замечательным охотником Дин бы ни был, он ничего не может сделать. От этого хочется выть! От этого хочется орать.  
\- Как-то скучновато становится.  
Дин оборачивается. Аластар чистит ногти окровавленным разделочным ножом.  
\- Ну, анекдот, что ли, расскажи, Дин.  
\- Пошел ты!  
\- Ну вот так всегда.  
\- Ты не Аластар.  
\- Какой ты противный, - вздыхает демон и через миг перед ним стоит Сэм. – Что, снова не то? А может так?  
И перед Дином стоит мать, мягко улыбается и протягивает руки:  
\- Иди к мамочке. Мамочка тебя обнимет.  
Дин отворачивается. Это иллюзия. Он не должен поддаваться. Не должен. Но, боже, как же трудно! Но когда демон его все же касается, Дин срывается. Он молотит руками воздух, он хочет заткнуть этого ублюдка, заглушить издевательский смех. А через некоторое время выбивается из сил. Все бесполезно. И пора привыкнуть к мысли, что так будет целую бесконечность.

***

Сэм лежит, бездумно уставившись в странную преграду, отгораживающую его от Дина. Но ведь они нашли друг друга. Если конечно это не созданный безумным демоном фантом. Но Сэм гонит от себя такие мысли. Именно присутствие Дина не позволяет тьме внутри распространиться, заполнить и растворить в себе. Именно Дин удерживает его на краю. И Сэм собирается держаться за это столько, сколько сможет, насколько хватит сил. Если у Дина хватило сил последовать сюда за ним, то Сэм просто обязан держаться. Тогда выбора не было. Нужно было сигануть в бездну. А сейчас… Впрочем, сейчас тоже нет выбора. Нельзя оставить Дина одного. Они будут вместе до того предела, что им предназначен.  
Когда вдруг рядом появился Дин, то Сэм на краткий миг поверил, что это он. Прикосновение, такое желанное, было… Почти приятным. Поцелуй отозвался болью. Конечно, это не Дин. Брат никогда бы себе такого не позволил. Эту черту нельзя было переступить. Но так хотелось поверить. И именно поэтому Сэм отступил, потому что поддаться иллюзии, желанию, которое считал демон из его мыслей, означало предательство по отношению к Дину. А настоящий Дин был рядом и одновременно так далеко, словно звезда в небе – никогда не дотянуться.  
Иногда Сэму кажется, что он не выдержит вечность вот так, в таком месте. Да и кто бы смог? Рано или поздно, они сольются с этой странной тьмой, лягут изморосью на засохшую траву и по ним будут ходить неприкаянные души.  
Кода становилось совсем невыносимо, Сэм приближался к преграде так близко, что практически ощущал ее, хотя это так обманчиво. Все здесь обман. Кроме Дина, как надеялся Сэм. И еще он практически ощущал дыхание Дина на своей щеке или губах. Он прикрывал глаза и представлял, что они могут просто коснуться друг друга ладонями. Просто почувствовать рядом живого, теплого, родного человека. Горько было осознавать недоступность даже такого простого и незатейливого жеста, такой малости. И тогда они синхронно прислонялись к преграде и Сэм практически чувствовал тепло кожи. И они сгорали. Умирали. А потом воскрешались. И снова, и снова, и снова.

***

Яркий свет ослепил. Теперь он не был порождением Ада. Он был теплым и уютным. Сэм пытается разглядеть хоть что-то в этом приближающемся к нему потоке, но не получается. Он слепнет, глаза выжигает. Где-то рядом слышится крик Дина, полный боли и отчаянья. Сэм кричит или ему только кажется. Его тащит, куда – понять невозможно. Остается лишь позволить этому нечто увлечь себя. В конце концов, это не первая смерть.

***

Дин открывает глаза. И первое что видит – Сэм, спящий на соседней кровати. Дин поднимается, осматривается. Мотель. Что это? Смена декораций в их личном Аду? Он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться Сэма, но опускает. Страшно, что все это окажется очередным издевательством. Что пальцы лишь ухватят воздух. Он вздрагивает, когда звонит телефон. Дин тянется за мобильником, нажимает кнопку. И его оглушает устало-радостный голос Бобби. Дин только слушает и кивает, будто собеседник может это видеть, а когда тот заканчивает, то говорит, что все в порядке. И отключается.  
\- Дин?  
\- Звонил Бобби, - отвечает он. – Нас вернули.  
\- Кто?  
\- Кас. Но он пропал. Подробностей я не знаю.  
Дин отвечает сухо, все еще не веря в происходящее. Что они действительно вернулись. Что они не в Аду. Разве такое возможно? Конечно нужно сейчас ехать к Бобби и выяснять, что случилось с их пернатым. И как он их вытащил. Да вообще куча вопросов, на которые нужен ответ. Но Дин просто сидит и смотрит на Сэма. Они там, в Аду, так сидели напротив друг друга и просто смотрели. И будто разучились разговаривать.  
\- А сколько нас не было? – спрашивает Сэм, спустя какое-то время.  
\- Я не знаю.  
И снова молчание. Но оно такое правильное, что никто из них не решается нарушить его.  
Руки они протягивают одновременно. Медленно соприкасаются пальцами и застывают. Дин чувствует, как сильно бьется его сердце, готовое вот-вот вырваться из груди. Ощущать Сэма, даже так, лишь кончиками пальцев после всего, было странно. Но приятно.  
Они сидят, переплетя пальцы, пока сумерки не накрывают комнату, пробираясь тенями по полу.  
\- Дин… - произносит Сэм. Дин вздрагивает и поднимается, освобождая руку. Он понимает. Всегда понимал. Сэм поднимается следом.  
Сэм всегда был полон горячих эмоций, они бурлили в нем, вскипали, прорываясь наружу. Сейчас он казался спокойным, только взгляд… Говорил так много. Дин застыл в полушаге. Одно движение навстречу. Один маленький рывок. Один шаг через черту. И сделать его должен не Сэм. Тот давно все решил. Сэму всегда было плевать на установленные кем-то правила. Он поступал, как считал нужным. Какие были последствия – это уже другое дело.  
Дин медлил. Ему казалось, что дотронься он до Сэма и обожжется, и они снова сгорят. Но Дин в итоге делает тот самый шаг. Он притягивает Сэма к себе, утыкается в шею, вдыхая знакомый запах, ощущая губами кожу. Сэм выдыхает и крепко обнимает брата. Это объятие отличается от всех, что были прежде. Дин уже не сдерживает себя, как раньше. Одним грехом меньше, одним – больше… В конце концов, они прошли через Ад.  
Дин жадно, словно дорвавшийся до живительной влаги путник, впивается в губы Сэма. Брата. И теперь это не волнует. Они оба хотят этого. Тогда какого черта?  
Сэм нетерпелив, ему хочется всего и сразу. Он, то стягивает одежду, то водит ладонями по обнаженной коже Дина. А тот не уступает. Все немного неуклюже получается, словно впервые, словно они девственники. Хотя в каком-то смысле так и есть. Они еще словно стесняются друг друга, своих эмоций, своих действий. Но не прекращают ни на миг. И вот они оба обнаженные, путаясь в покрывале, устраиваются на кровати. Она узкая, но зато позволяет прижиматься так сильно и близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Ощущать друг друга. Наконец-то! Целоваться, пока губы не заболят и не опухнут. Впитывать ладонями жар влажной кожи. Погружаться в желанное тело. До конца, до предела. Растворяться друг в друге. Делить один вздох на двоих. Ловить губами крик, сорвавшийся от переполняющих эмоций. Сцеловывать слезы с влажных щек. И безмолвно твердить друг другу: "Все по-настоящему".

Дин открывает глаза. Сэм лежит так близко, что чувствуется его дыхание. День беспощадно высветил то, что они сделали. Было ли вчера просто безумие, порожденное радостью освобождения или нет? Сэм, будто чувствует и просыпается, открывает глаза, шепчет "Привет" и улыбается. И Дин думает: "Да какого черта!" и целует брата. Ему хватило вечности в Аду, чтобы понять, как много он терял, не позволяя им двоим быть хоть чуточку счастливее в этом безумном мире. Они крепко вжимаются друг в друга, еще остался страх, что все может исчезнуть в один миг. Дин слышит приглушенный смех и вздрагивает. Это не Сэм. А из зеркала смотрит Аластар и подмигивает, слизывая кровь с ножа. Дин мотает головой, закрывает глаза, и когда снова смотрит – зеркало отражает лишь номер мотеля, серо-розовые обои в полоску, кусок декора на стене напротив. Это просто отголоски Ада, это ненастоящее, твердит себе Дин и прижимает брата к себе еще сильнее.

 

Октябрь, 2011.


End file.
